Blue Sapphire (KR)
* A Tale of Five Sapphires |last_appearance= |creator(s)=Jacobacranmer |name=Blue Sapphire |title= |nicknames= * Sapphire |gender=Female |country_of_origin= * United States |affiliation= * Keystone Railway |basis=GNR N2/1 |gauge= |power_type=Steam |vehicle=Locomotive |type=Tank engine |fuel_type=Coal |configuration=0-6-2T |wheels=8 |top_speed=60 mph |designer(s)=Mr. Collins |builder(s)=Keystone Railway Engine Works |year_built= |arrived_on_sodor= |number= |railway= * Keystone Railway |owner(s)=Mr. Collins |gem_type= * Sapphires ** Blue Sapphire |gem_color=Blue |gem_shape=Circular with Triangular Facet |gem_location=Boiler }} Bio Blue Sapphire has so far only been seen in A Keystone Trip, in which she was seen alongside Blue Diamond and Blue Pearl. Persona Not much is known about Blue Sapphire, although it can be assumed that she has a similar personality to Sapphire. Basis Blue Sapphire is a freelance design, though she slightly resembles a Great Northern Railway Class N2 0-6-2 tank engine, Ryan's basis. Livery Blue Sapphire is painted sky blue with dark blue lining. She has a dark blue gem with a triangular facet on her tanks. Appearances Crystal Island Adventures * A Keystone Trip (cameo) Gemstone Sapphire has a circular blue gemstone with a triangular facet. It is located behind her smokebox. Gemology Gemstone Information * Sapphire is the traditional birthstone of September and is the zodiacal sign of Virgo and Libra. ** Historically, it was the birthstone of April. ** Sapphire is the national gemstone for the United States and Greece. * Throughout history, sapphire has symbolized truth, sincerity, and loyalty. ** In times of antiquity and the Middle Ages, the term sapphire referred to lapis lazuli, but in the early nineteenth century, the description and definition of sapphire were changed to the corundum variety we know today. * Sapphire is typically very durable and considered to be one of the hardest materials on Earth. * Sapphire is a member of the corundum family and is closely related to ruby; the red to pink-red gem-quality variety of corundum. ** Most corundum is opaque to translucent and heavily included, suitable only for industrial use, including the production of abrasives used for sandpaper and machining of metal, plastics, and wood. ** Corundum itself is not a very rare mineral, but gem quality corundum is exceedingly rare. ** Since Ruby is a member of the corundum group, it is closely related to sapphire and thus shares some properties, such as hardness, composition, and double refraction, with sapphire. * While blue is the most traditional and classic color for sapphire, sapphire is found in a variety of different colors. ** Sapphire colors are best viewed under natural daylight. In an artificial or incandescent light, sapphire colors can appear darker and inky black-blue. ** Sapphire colors are a result of trace impurities. Impurities for Blue Sapphire are Iron and Titanium. ** Sapphires that are not blue are often referred to as fancy sapphires. Fancy Sapphire is typically traded using color-specific names, such as yellow sapphire, green sapphire or purple sapphire. ** Some famous sapphires include the Rockefeller Sapphire, Burma Blue, and the Star of Asia. Category:Characters Category:Steam Engines Category:Tank Engines Category:Standard Gauge Category:Gem Engines Category:Sapphires Category:Blue Characters Category:Keystone Railway